


[翻译] 锻结新契约

by Astori1897



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Sex in a Smithy, Slurs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astori1897/pseuds/Astori1897
Summary: 费艾诺，米斯林的新来者，向埃欧尔要求使用铁匠厂。但是得知费艾诺在澳阔泷迪的事迹后，埃欧尔拒绝了。
Relationships: Eöl/Fëanor | Curufinwë
Kudos: 2





	[翻译] 锻结新契约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forging New Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537001) by [Moria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria). 



> I reallllllly love this fic but I can't make any comments under the original fic and Ms. Moria doesn't appear for a while... So I make a translation and only put it on AO3.  
> If it is considered unsuitable, this translation will be deleted immediately. Thanks <3

费艾诺面上带着他应有的微笑，向卫兵鞠躬致意。当他提出会见米提林之主的请求时，诺多的精灵暗自为自己轻易掌握了辛达语而感到自豪。因为他对那些词汇和语法的操控已经如此娴熟，以至于话语毫无阻力地滑出了他的嘴唇，就像当地那些穷尽心力才能掌握这门母语的辛达族精灵一样。

“摩查纳领主在等你。”一个卫兵通知道，于是他被领进了屋子。

尽管这种态度令他不悦，费尔诺还是再次在摩查纳领主面前弯下腰去。

他要求与辛达族结盟。目前这片大陆对他而言全属未知，而他的儿子和追随者供给有限。摩查纳愿意分出土地以帮助这些外来精灵，同时不要求任何回报。一听到魔苟斯在西土的种种事迹，他似乎乐意接受与费艾诺的任何结盟。但是摩查纳领主有着令人发狂的耐心，某种程度上，他表现得就像一棵树，能够忍受远处钢铁山脉耸立的可怕尖峰和黑烟笼罩的地平线。据称，他的军队曾阻止敌人进一步南下，然而费艾诺无法忍受如此拖延的交流。

整个倾谈过程中，费艾诺的目光一直游移在这个封闭王国大广场当中一间独立显出的锻冶铺上。它矗立在市场正中央，仿佛是王国居民的骄傲。大股黑烟从烟囱内冒出，无数火光在窗户里抖动闪烁。过去几天里，一直有种渴望刺痛着费艾诺的胸膛，它关乎于想让锻造散出的光辉在赤裸、红润的手臂上跳跃的冲动，关乎于一种更强烈的需要。

“你们收取佣金制造武器吗？”他问摩查纳领主。

“这你得问问锻造师本人。”摩查纳领主回答道，“他是我的兄长，而且……啊，更确切地说，他是他自己的领袖。他真正的家在南方，在多利亚，我委托他暂时在这里工作，但只为我的国民。你得亲自和他谈谈。”

“他的名字？”

“埃欧尔。”

费艾诺重复了这个名字，眉毛困惑地纠结到一起。

摩查纳领主笑了：“我们自库伊威利恩西来时，家族里只有他一个人保留了父亲一族的旧名。”

“啊。”

会面结束后，卫兵们要领费艾诺回到王国大门，但费艾诺拦住了他们，要求和锻造师谈谈。卫兵毫无异议地改变了路线，将他带往锻冶铺。他经过敞开的厨房，那里有妇女在揉面团，或在织布机上工作。所有这些平和而日常的生活，都依赖于环绕他们建造的堡垒，它们坚固地耸立着，以保护王国居民免受北方大山的威胁。

费艾诺走近时，锻造师刚好出来拿一些冶造烧火用的木头。埃欧尔个子很高，尽管有些驼背——无论谁在铁砧上花过大量工夫，都会落下这样鲜明的标志。察觉到费艾诺存在的瞬间，他的视线就滑到对方身上，眼睛狭窄地眯起，已经看出费艾诺是这片土地的外来者。但那双眼眸中也有兴趣的光芒在跳动，似乎只要观察费艾诺所站的地方，他就可以领会到对方的天职。

费艾诺也被自己从这位黑暗精灵眼中看到的敏锐智慧所吸引。他的脸颊如雕塑般曲线深刻，鼻子呈鹰钩状，杏仁形的双眼乌黑而尖厉。

“幸会，埃欧尔。”费艾诺打招呼道。他以恰到好处的鞠躬结束问候，然后说出自己的名字和头衔。

埃欧尔的眼睛眯得更窄：“你来这儿做什么？”

“啊……我有个小小的请求，想要向您提出，如果您愿意听的话。您的兄弟摩查纳领主建议，我最好亲自与您谈谈。”

埃欧尔点点头，赞同他兄弟的决定。

“您有什么要求，费艾诺大人？”

他的话语就像冰冷的指尖抚摸着费艾诺的后颈，几乎令后者屏住呼吸。站在锻冶铺门外，费艾诺能将里面的景色尽收眼底，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着高墙上展示的剑和盾，呼吸卡在喉咙里。

“我的族人和我迫切需要武器，还有你们的同盟。”费艾诺指着那批作为展示品的武器，“这些剑是用我所见过最好的工艺打造的。”

“我铸造了你眼前所见的一切。”埃欧尔道。他的语气单调而温和，但费艾诺拉近距离，谨慎地选择了下一句话。

“您自己？您的手艺美妙得无与伦比！我也是一个锻铸师，在神祐之土上仅次于奥力。后来，我却不得不离开家乡，到东土来寻找杀害我父亲、毁坏我们土地的仇人，为此甚是痛苦。我听说他的邪恶也持续威胁着米斯林。也许——只要您愿意——您会允许我使用您的锻造炉……或者——如果您不反对的话……您能够制造一些武器，这样我的儿子们就可以更好地武装起来对付魔苟斯。”

埃欧尔听着他的故事，目光中的同情和其他情绪一样低调。当提及自己父亲去世时，费艾诺看到痛苦在黑暗精灵眼中闪烁，便知自己离获得埃欧尔的友谊不远。从头到尾的聆听中，黑暗精灵的视线都锁定在费艾诺身上。当费艾诺的故事临近尾声，身体往后微仰时，埃欧尔主动靠得更近。费艾诺的呼吸再次卡在喉咙里，埃欧尔身上木炭混杂汗水的味道冲进鼻腔，令他不禁想念起锻造的手感，以及自己离开阿门洲后就不曾享受过的、与诺丹妮尔的亲密关系。

“但，你是一个亲族屠戮者。”

埃欧尔坚硬冷酷的声音刺透了费艾诺。他满怀困惑地抬起头，试图理解对方的话，但埃欧尔的脸庞看起来深不可测，他仍在继续研究费尔诺。“你肯定知道我有你们一无所知的锻造技术吧，诺多人？我的亲友本来生活在遥远的大洋彼岸，你们亲手杀死了他们，现在你们站在这里向我乞求更多的武器！我怎么知道你不会在这些土地上杀死我或我的亲人？”

费艾诺没有移动半分，他震惊得说不出话来。

埃欧尔的微笑显露出一种令人难以忍受的得意：“我兄弟知道你曾干过什么吗？”

费艾诺再次选择以沉默应对，尽管他回敬了埃欧尔深暗的目光，无声地警告对方不要对摩查纳领主透露半点澳阔泷迪的事。

“滚出去，”嘶嘶声从埃欧尔咬紧的牙关之间发出，“碰都别想碰一下我的锻造炉，肮脏的杂种，免得我现在就决定为我的亲人复仇！”

费艾诺后退一步。没有当场以牙还牙并非他的作风，但因为他本是来找摩查纳领主讨论结盟之事，故此刻意没有携带任何武器，以作为信任之表征。这点巧妙心思历来为费艾诺所骄傲，如今却令他随时暴露在埃欧尔的攻击下，缺乏像样的自保手段。他不敢扑向墙上挂着的任何长剑，天晓得埃欧尔的速度能有多快！而且，在耳力不及的地方还徘徊着辛达族的卫兵，他们甚至连一秒钟也用不着多想，就会百分之百地站在埃欧尔一边，对付手上沾满鲜血的外来者。

他意识到，自己既不想与对面的精灵战斗，更不想杀死对方。在任何程度上，如果说埃欧尔是个谜团的话，那他只会进一步激起费艾诺的好奇心。没必要让埃欧尔挑起的冲突将自己和摩查纳领主之间的关系置诸险地，费艾诺想，但当墙上雪亮剑刃反射出的熊熊火光吸引住他的视线，诺多精灵发现自己竟然对这位领主的兄长产生出更多敬意，这种感觉来得莫名其妙。

费艾诺轻蔑地撇了撇嘴唇，深鞠一躬，然后离开了，但他默默向自己保证定将重回此地。第二天早上，他派出一名使者，给埃欧尔送了一件小礼物。自他和儿子们会合之后，费艾诺就整夜削造，直到那件诺多传统中的友谊信物漂亮地完成。

那件小玩意儿第二天就回到了他手里，分为两半，并烧成了碎渣。他想到了天鹅之舟的事，忍不住大声咆哮，惊觉对方只要短短一眼就能将自己的想法洞察得多么深邃。接下来的一天，费艾诺与埃欧尔擦肩而过，后者罕见地出现在他兄弟的大厅里。黑暗精灵正在脱下围裙，费艾诺看到汗珠闪烁在对方健美修长的身体上。埃欧尔从费艾诺身边走过，好像认不出他来似的，这种蔑视足以激起费艾诺内心狂烈的愤怒。

当他想抓住埃欧尔的肩膀，强行把对方变成同伙的时候，诺多精灵咬咬牙退了回去。一定还有别的办法。

第二天早晨费艾诺醒来，发现他的一个儿子病得下不了床，便赶紧去见米斯林的治疗师。可就在治疗师构思出治疗方案之前，埃欧尔走过来，往费艾诺的掌心里塞了什么东西。

“看起来像中了一种本土植物的毒。”他说，“我侄子遇上过一次，他吃下这个就没事了。”

治疗师瞥了一眼费艾诺手中的药瓶，点头表示同意。埃欧尔的微笑仍然像之前一样得意，但并不那么彻底冷酷了。

*

“我们不能继续这种仇恨。”费艾诺道。当天晚上他就重新拜访了埃欧尔的锻冶铺，后者给他的药水不到一个小时就见效了，他的儿子睡得很好，醒来时已经完全恢复健康。“澳阔泷迪那件事……比你所知道的要复杂。”

“我能看透你的目光。”埃欧尔并没有因为说话而让注意力离开手上的工作。握着锤子长柄的手指很结实，尽管对于任何人来说，它们的形状都细长而优美。锤子敲击剑刃的叮当声持续了一会儿，溅起的火花反弹在墙上，又向房间各处四散开去。然后埃欧尔将剑拿开，敲了几下光秃秃的铁砧，把锤子放到一边，让它自然冷却。整个过程中，费艾诺都刻意让自己的视线远离对方。他把玩着一枚金属打造的小松果，这些小东西已经做出了十几枚，它们如此完美、精致、惟妙惟肖，在拈起一枚之前，费艾诺甚至一度将它们误认为真。松果躺在掌心的触感舒服无比，微小的鳞片捕捉到炉子里的火光，像红星一样闪闪发亮。金属表面摸上去非常光滑，费艾诺几乎为之停止呼吸，意识到锻造者对它们投入的时间精力和墙上琳琅满目的长剑没有两样。

费艾诺在手心缓缓转动着这枚松果，测试它的强度。他的指甲有节奏地敲击着松球表面，刚好与锤子落下的每一声敲击相和。

“你不恨我，”诺多的精灵说话了，“你没有……你本可以放任我的儿子死去，为什么？”

“既然我对你的行径如此鄙夷，就决不会允许自己堕落到跟你齐平的地步，亲族屠戮者。”埃欧尔的头颅往后仰起，将发绺从脸上撇开，以便通过眯起的双眼更好地端详费艾诺。

费艾诺愠怒地竖起眉毛，朝黑暗精灵发出沉默的抗议，发现对方毫无反应地准备回到锻造工作中时，费艾诺决定悄然靠近，他使劲抓住埃欧尔的一边肩膀，把松果亮到对方眼前。

“能请问一句吗，这么杰出的作品，谁是接受它们的人？”

“米斯林的孩子们。”

“包括你侄儿？”

“没错。”

“我请求你留一枚给我最小的儿子，就是你从死神手里救出来的那个。尽管他已经过了孩子的年纪，但我知道他会珍惜这份礼物——它是一件多么精美的作品。”

“它们不是给亲族屠戮者的。”

如同暴风雨般迅速，费艾诺立刻把松果扔到一边，紧紧抓住埃欧尔，用刀刃抵住他的喉咙。这是埃欧尔自己的一把匕首，费艾诺在锻造者转身的时候拿走了它，若非如此，外来的精灵不被允许在摩查纳领主的土地上携带任何武器，遑论将它们指向辛达族的一员。

“不要用那些话来谈论我，肮脏的阿瓦瑞。”他威胁道。

埃欧尔咯咯地笑起来，脖子紧贴着费艾诺的刀锋。“你这么说真是太伟大了，在摩查纳领主的土地上使用这种令人作呕的字眼，还从我自己的锻冶铺里偷窃。”

费艾诺的鼻孔突然张开，愤怒、绝望和渴求充斥着他的躯体，诺多精灵很快就失去耐心，再也不能忍受对方刻骨的讥刺。他迅速贴紧了埃欧尔的身体，将牙齿嵌到那漂亮的蜜色皮肤上，磨一磨，尝到美妙的咸味，然后狠狠咬了下去。埃欧尔喉间响起的嘶嘶声让费艾诺十分受用，他露出胜利的微笑，然而紧接着就感到自己被推倒在地，黑暗精灵的身体仍紧贴着他，房中回荡起一串低笑。费艾诺停顿片刻，突然明白了全部真相。

“松果、墙上展示的剑、药物……你一直在引诱我靠近你。”他在埃欧尔耳边低语。

“如果我要帮助你，你不认为我会索取一些回报吗？“黑暗精灵唇间发出的话语，如同他往下滑过费艾诺胸膛的指尖，都代表着戏弄与邀请。费艾诺的心跳骤然加快，这个念头使他浑身充斥饱涨的兴奋感——埃欧尔同样渴望着自己。他匆匆朝锻冶铺的门瞟去一眼，以确定它已经安安稳稳地锁上。

“非常公平，而我将要提供的报酬，对我们双方而言都会是愉快的体验。”

又一声低沉的轻笑。“最好是这样。”

“那么，你会接受我的回报吧？“费艾诺靠得更近，沿着埃欧尔尖尖的耳朵试探性地落下几个吻。埃欧尔在他怀里颤抖着。

“如果我不喜欢呢？”黑暗精灵用自己尽可能拼凑出来的强硬语气问道。

“你必须接受我给你的东西，阿瓦瑞，否则就要为你的贪婪而受苦！”

为证明自己的观点，费艾诺松开对埃欧尔腰部的钳制，手掌隔空罩上埃欧尔围裙上开始鼓出的突起，虚转了一圈，手指慢慢靠近，直至隔着布料抚上泛湿的圆润尖端。他感觉到埃欧尔的臀部稍稍向前顶出，追逐着他的手，于是迅速将手抬起，不使它沾上那可爱的柱状物半分。埃欧尔的呼吸中断了，这次轮到费艾诺向前倾去，用力咬上对方肩膀。

他继续用刀刃抵住埃欧尔的脖子，颈项上的汗水沿曲线滑落，于锁骨上方汇集成小小的湖泊。费艾诺的亲吻和戏弄仍未停止，偶尔用臀部轻轻拂过埃欧尔前端。诺多精灵深吸一口黑暗精灵身上的气味——白炭和木头的混合气息——然后尝了尝对方颈间发咸的汗水。他自己的心脏也怦怦直跳，发丝一绺绺都粘在脖子后面。离他们不远处就是锻冶炉，此外，虽然冶铁铺之前也很热，但现在穿着这些衣服，更是热得几乎教人窒息。

费艾诺把刀刃扔到一边，用一条臂膀圈住埃欧尔，让对方靠上自己胸膛。在火焰的照耀下，在炽热的微光中，黑暗精灵蜜色的皮肤闪闪发亮，眼睛里扑烁着专属于他的烈焰：那是一种骄傲难驯的光芒。费艾诺脸上飞快地掠过一丝笑容，他饥肠辘辘地擒获了埃欧尔的嘴唇，品尝着锻造者身体的肌理和力量。而埃欧尔火热的回吻，显示出黑暗精灵的欲望丝毫不逊色于他。

然后埃欧尔双手抓紧费艾诺的胳膊，调整姿势，依着对方站直身子。他纤细的手指在费艾诺的躯体上游走，仁慈地帮后者脱下衣服。

埃欧诺的指甲擦过诺多精灵裸露出来的胸膛，绕着乳头划出一条线，向上抚到对方的下巴。

“你的身体像银子一样，”黑暗精灵的声音中流露出温柔，仿佛被迷住了。他抬头迎上费艾诺的眼睛，对视一会儿，微笑道，“你穿上加尔沃恩铠甲会很好看的……”

费艾诺还没来得及询问加尔沃恩是什么，埃欧尔的指甲就扎进了他的肩膀。作为报复，费艾尔伸手扣住对方脖颈，缓缓用力收束。

“我不会成为那个被烙下所有权标志的人，阿瓦瑞。”

诺多精灵粗暴地把埃欧尔推到巨大的铁砧上。

“够公平的了。”埃欧尔平静的声音慢慢响着。他顺从地弯下腰，任由费艾诺脱下自己的围裙、马裤和靴子，直到他完全裸露在锻冶铺闷热的空气中。

剑还在炉子里煅烧。费艾诺首先小心翼翼地拿起锤子，在仅离埃欧尔一英寸远的铁砧上敲了一下。埃欧尔急促地吸了口气，费艾诺将锤子顶在对方的皮肤上，顺着埃欧尔强壮的肩胛骨，向下移动到被汗珠装饰得光芒闪烁的脊背，一边做出轻柔的动作，仿佛用锤子敲击着埃欧尔的身体。当锤子来到埃欧尔的臀部时，他变得更粗鲁了一些，这不足以造成太多疼痛，却足以使对方柔和的呻吟变为急喘。

锤子仍在下滑，直到抵上他的穴口，埃欧尔的身体猛地一跳。

“别……”他气喘吁吁地说，“求你了。”

费艾诺的笑容染上了邪气，他用锤子头部戏弄着埃欧尔的穴口，威胁要捅进去，但埃欧尔一动不动地保持了静默。费艾诺几乎能听到对方心跳的声音，而埃欧尔的性器坚硬挺勃，尖端已经开始漏出透明液体，珍珠似地滴落在铁砧上。

费艾诺不得不克制住就用这种姿势不加润滑地直接办掉对方的冲动。自从他用匕首抵住埃欧尔的脖子、终于碰触到这副初次见面以来就不断讥笑和嘲弄他梦想的身躯开始，他的性器就一直高挺着。

“那把剑。”费艾诺简单地说，将注意力转向炉子。

拿起火钳抽出长剑的时候，费艾诺能感觉到埃欧尔的眼睛在盯着自己，对方破碎、沉重的呼吸声响彻诺多精灵的耳朵。费艾诺朝黑暗精灵咧嘴一笑。

“你觉得我会用这个贯穿你的身体吗，阿瓦瑞？“费艾诺说着，将那把赤红得仿佛在流动的剑给埃欧尔看，“我几乎真的想这么做了，你知道，我是个疯子……啊，但是不，我不会对你做出残忍的事，至少……不是用这种方式。”

他确实没有那么做，而是把剑放到了埃欧尔身边。后者双眼闪烁着危险的光芒，费艾诺再次笑了，用锤子一下下敲起扁平的剑刃。

“我没有破坏你的作品，它们美丽得令人难以置信……你自己也是。”诺多精灵说道，回答了埃欧尔没有出口的问题。

当费艾诺砸击离他如此近的金属时，埃欧尔开始颤抖，无疑是担心剑刃会滑动并割伤自己。但它达到了诺多精灵预期中的效果：每一次敲击都进一步唤起埃欧尔的欲望。黑暗精灵的眼睛紧盯着费艾诺和他的剑。

将剑刃浸入水槽的时候，费艾诺悄悄瞟了一眼埃欧尔的性器硬到什么程度，想知道自己是否能在不碰他的情况下使黑暗精灵达到高潮。那样费艾诺自己确实得不到什么乐趣，但他想把埃欧尔逼得更狠一点，只是为了惩罚他先前的行为。

剑刃上被煅烧出来的赤红慢慢退去，冷却回到金属的原色，光滑的表面重新呈现在费艾诺眼前。他抓住刀柄，将它拔了出来，十分欣赏它锻冶后的状态。

“我可以为你的才华而亲吻你。”费艾诺微笑道，他用两个手指顺着剑柄往上滑动，发出一声轻轻的呻吟。“你铸造出来的剑器无与伦比——除了我自己的作品——你能感觉到它有多光滑吗？”

他毫无预兆地用那把长剑的刃尖沿着埃欧尔晃动的后背往下拖。埃欧尔的身体激动颤抖，大口喘着粗气，头颅又往后仰起几分，蠕动着躲开剑刃。

“它是如此光滑，如此完美，”费艾诺愉快地说，用另一只手轻轻抚摸埃欧尔的一边臀部，并继续用锋利的刃尖追逐对方的身躯，“我的一个儿子会发现它很有用。”

“那就让他拿着，”埃欧尔吐了一口唾沫。“只要他不介意上面没有摩查纳领主的印记！”

作为回应，费艾诺简短地哼了一声，把剑放在一边。他低头吻着埃欧尔的一边臀瓣，另一只手则抚摸和揉搓另一边。喘动的粗气从埃欧尔喉间发出，费艾诺便重复了自己的动作，却将位置移得更低。他舔了舔自己的手指，将它们插进埃欧尔的身体，戳刺摸索的方式不会真正给对方造成伤害，但足以令其感到痛苦。

他靠得太近了，可以闻到铁砧的金属气味，看到埃欧尔的精液从阴茎边缘滴下来。他的嘴唇一寸寸下落贴近，吻了吻对方的睾丸，然后用最温柔的方式咬了下去。埃欧尔的精液差点就喷了出来，但费艾诺选择在此时后退。

现在还不是时候，他默默想着，我得先完全拥有你。

他将埃欧尔调整成仰卧的姿势，然后迅速低下头，把对方的性器含进嘴里。埃欧尔几乎马上就射了出来，没有给费艾诺留下长时间享受他的机会，尽管如此，黑暗精灵释放在自己口腔中的味道仍然美妙无比。费艾诺又吸了几下，然后把头往后移，含着嘴里的精液，把它们慢慢撒在埃欧尔的躯干上，直至吻上对方微微张开的唇。

这个吻如同费艾诺所预料一般饥渴难耐。埃欧尔紧握着诺多精灵的手臂，把他拉近到能满足自己需要的位置。他的臀部猛烈摇晃起来，擦过费艾诺的性器。当后者想要移开时，埃欧尔抓住他，用急切到绝望的速度抚摸诺多精灵的身体，以至于费艾诺觉得情欲已经令对方迷失自我。他咬住埃欧尔的耳垂，直到黑暗精灵停下动作。

“我没有忘记你。”费艾诺露齿笑道。

埃欧尔向后抛出的眼神堪称魅惑。费艾诺抓住他的一条腿举到肩上，一个挺身就把自己深深扎进了埃欧尔的身体，并愉悦地看到另一位精灵享受着他带来的坚硬和粗暴。

铁砧本是个庞然大物，但当它要承载两位精灵的身躯时，就显得偏小了。埃欧尔伸出手臂，抓住身后的工作台以作支撑。费艾诺操他的速度太快，频率也高得要命，埃欧尔几乎可以肯定，如果他们不是在铁砧、而是在破旧的工作台上做完这场爱，那张陪伴自己多年的老伙计一定会不堪支撑地坍然倒塌。

费艾诺的眼睛紧紧盯着他们身体结合的地方，诺多族和阿瓦瑞，他只来得及想到这两个词，便将自己抛失在快感的浪涛里。他抬头望向埃欧尔，看到了黑暗精灵表示胜利的妩媚笑意，诺多精灵报以同样的浅笑，意识到这段日子中，他们之间的敌意和仇恨，最终能够导向这一刻，那是多么值得。

为了表达爱意，费艾诺向对方靠得更近，轻轻咬一下埃欧尔的下唇，然后抱住他深吻起来。他的性器往对方体内钻得越来越深，直到埃欧尔一边颤抖一边高潮，把可爱的哭声充满他的口腔。没过多久，费艾诺紧随其后，用自己的种子填满了埃欧尔的身体。

此后，诺多精灵极罕见地展示了温柔的爱意，他将埃欧尔拥在怀内，在自己先前咬过或弄伤的地方印下如水般的吻，静待对方从高潮余韵中恢复。之后，他们从铁砧上滑下来，一面咯咯地笑着，一面互相咒骂，仿佛彼此是多年老友似的。

当费艾诺的心跳恢复成稳定的节拍，他发现自己比刚到恩多尔时为更满足。对于这一刻的诺多精灵而言，锻冶铺外那些未知的前景和危险的征兆，似乎突然都变得可控了。

仿佛是为了稳定自己的感情，埃欧尔从地上站起来，朝水槽走去。费艾诺看着锻冶师擦洗自己并重新穿上工作服，而后带着淘气的微笑，回到费艾诺身边。

“你怎么还坐在那儿？“他说道，漆黑的眸子闪闪发亮，“赶紧洗一洗，挑把合心意的锤子，不然我就把你再赶出去！”


End file.
